


Whirlwind

by GoldenBlues



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Noodle Dragons, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBlues/pseuds/GoldenBlues
Summary: The first time Lúcio saw his boyfriend´s dragon it was during an escort mission gone wrong. The second time happened on a much more positive note, as did the rest.





	

The first time Lúcio saw his boyfriend’s dragon it was during an escort mission gone wrong, they had been separated from the main group during the unsuspecting ambush from Talon. And then, they had been cornered in an alley, Lúcio bleeding profusely from a head wound he had gotten somewhere in the chaos and Genji desperately trying to deflect shots and fend off as many agents as he could with his shurikens. That was when his boyfriend had awoken the slumbering dragon that he harbored as a last resort to defend themselves. Lúcio got to witness just what Genji and his fearsome dragon were capable of in combat, and it was like witnessing a thunderstorm.

He tensely clutched his bleeding forehead, biting his bottom lip as he watched the whirlwind of violence commence. The dragon devouring everything in its path while its keeper sliced through bodies as if they were merely butter. An unbidden manic grin made its way onto his face, ''Go get them, Genji.''

The last thing he saw before his groggy mind succumbed to exhaustion, was a sated dragon retreating back into its handler with a roar and the image of his ninja frantically running back to him in worry. When he woke up much, much later he found himself in the med bay, his frazzled boyfriend clutching his hand beside him. He thought it had all been a dream, and he told Genji as much. His boyfriend immediately looked on guiltily as he explained otherwise.

''I’m sorry if we frightened you in any way.'' Genji looked down as he spoke.

The smaller man pulled him into a hug at that, clutching him desperately. ''I have seen many frightening things in my life, and you or your dragon are not amongst them in the least. I’m just so glad that we came out of that mess alive.''

Genji urgently clutched him back.

 

* * *

 

The second time he saw his boyfriend’s dragon it was on a much more positive note. He hadn’t noticed the slinking figure as it made its way up his prosthetic leg until it was on his thigh, jumping a foot up in the air in fright as he felt something scaly rapidly climb him. A head poked itself out of his hoodie. Its claws were clutching his binder as it held itself up right by his face. He blinked once, twice before he recognized the small creature.

''Oh!'' A big goofy grin made itself known on his face. ''Hello there, little fella!'' It chirped in response and laid its head on his shoulder. A big purr started to resonate from the scaly serpent as it cuddled up to him. He felt giddy as he observed the small dragon. He needed to show this spectacle to Genji.

He found his boyfriend laid out on the couch reading after a quick track down their shared room. ''Hey Genji, look!'' The cyborg looked up at that, ''What is it, anata- '' his voice cut off as he took in the scene before him. His eyes widened in shock before excitement took over. ''It seems like Ramen has taken a liking to you!'' Lúcio nodded gleefully in response before pausing.

''You named your dragon Ramen?''

Said dragon tilted its head at him at the mention of its name, tongue lolling out. Genji ignored the question as he stood up and made himself over to them. ''This is really rare; the dragons rarely make themselves visible in this form unless it’s with someone they trust.'' Lúcio beamed at that and raised a hand to pet the scaly critter, he got a big lick for his trouble.

''You have no idea how unbelievably happy it makes me to hear that, Genji.''

Genji’s eyes glimmered at that, ''Not as happy as it makes me to finally be able to appreciate the sight I see before me.''

 

* * *

 

 The dragon showed itself to Lúcio many times thereafter, always seeking affection and praise that the small man was happy enough to bestow it.

''You spoil it so.'' Genji spoke, amusedly watching on as his boyfriend fed the scaly creature snacks.

Lúcio grinned in response and reached over to give the ninja a kiss. The dragon immediately started squeaking in jealousy at the lack of attention. The men broke apart and laughed heartedly at the bizarre scene.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are errors or weird sentences. - Leo


End file.
